


Rainy Day Dancing

by UnderTheSeaWritings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheSeaWritings/pseuds/UnderTheSeaWritings
Summary: This is a gift for my friend's Birthday!! Happy birthday, Sunshy!! I sincerely hope (haha hope) this is okay!! I wrote it at 1:30 AM till 2:10 AM, so there might be spelling errors.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Rainy Day Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopeboi_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/gifts).

It was a very rainy day, and Makoto had the day off due to the dangerous drive it would have been through all the rain. So, Makoto and his husband, Nagito, were sat in the living room of their small house. 

Not much had been happening that day, they mostly were lounging around the house. Nagito had been doing some work here and there for his stay-at-home job. But currently, they were just enjoying each other's presence. 

Makoto was skimming through his music playlist when he saw the song "Put Your Head on My Shoulder". He smiled for a moment without realizing. He pressed play, and stood.

"Nagito, may I have this dance?" Makoto said cheesily, holding out his hand to the sitting Nagito, and also trying to hold back his laughter.

"You know I'm not good at dancing, Mako…"

"I'm no good either, but it's the thought that counts, right?" 

Nagito supposed he was right, Makoto was almost always right. Nagito nodded gently and stood up in front of Makoto, who he towered over. 

"You're too tall…" Makoto pouted. He stepped closer and stood on Nagito's feet to become slightly taller. Nagito only snickered and wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist. Makoto followed shortly after and wrapped his own arms around Nagito.

Beginning to sway back and forth to the music and the soft background noise of raindrops outside, they stare adoringly at the other. 

Soon enough their foreheads touch.

After a moment of silence, Nagito whispered

"I'm really so lucky to have met you, Mako. And for you to love me."

"It wasn't luck that made me love you. It was you." Makoto softly whispered back to him. He saw Nagito smile shyly. Makoto's face became tinted pink and so did Nagito's.

"You're really so very wonderful. No matter what others tell you, I will always love you more than anything in the world. And I find it so inspiring how you've done some not-so-good things in the past, but you're trying so hard to fix them. I love you, Nagito."

"I love you too, My Hope." 

Though Nagito was unable to see (because Makoto buried himself in Nagito's fluff for hair), Makoto's face went bright red. His heart went into overdrive at times because of the nicknames his husband would give him, he loved them all, yes, but they flustered him. And Nagito was perfectly aware of this fact.

"I apologize, my Angel." Nagito chuckled gently.

"Now you're doing it on purpose!" The words were slightly muffled by his husband's hair.

Makoto pulled back from Nagito's hair and got on his tippy toes. He then leaned in and kissed Nagito softly. It was about the end of this song at that point.

Nagito pressed back just as light as Makoto did, Makoto tasted a little bit of the tea that Nagito had drank a little earlier. Makoto moved one of his arms from around Nagito's waist and lifted it up to the other's cheek.

Though that rainy day was mostly uneventful, Nagito Komaeda and Makoto Komaeda thought it was a very good day.


End file.
